This project consist of three areas of investigation: (1) Mathematical Models of Binding Equilibria, (2) Mathematical Modeling of Substrate Transport in the Microcirculation, and (3) Numerical Methods for the Solution of Transport and Diffusion Processes in Biomedicine. All areas have in common the theoretical development of conceptual models as mathematical formulations from basic physical, biochemical, or biomedical principles. Methods for solution via computer are studied and satisfactory methods are used to produce unknown parameters from experimental data, simulate laboratory experiments, and/or to validate experimentally determined ranges of variation in biomedical phenomena.